Currently, in the field of camera, a camera including a function for recognizing a speech is available. Such a camera extracts, for example, a preset word such as “Say cheese” from a recognized speech. Then, after the elapse of a certain period of time from a timing when the extracted word has been uttered, the camera operates so that a shutter is automatically released.
The aforementioned camera is described, for example, in PTL 1. The invention described in PTL 1 allows an operator of the camera to take a natural photograph that matches with the motion of a subject. Further, PTL 1 describes that a time from the timing of an utterance to a shutter release (hereinafter, referred to as a delay time) is arbitrary set.